deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Vortech
Lord Vortech is the main antagonist of LEGO Dimensions. Fanon Wiki Ideas *Kaos VS Lord Vortech *Lord Vortech vs Bill Cipher Possible Opponents *Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) *Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.) *Polygon Man (PlayStation All-Stars) *Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) *Zoom (CW) Death Battle Info Background *Name: Lord Vortech *Height: Varies *Weight: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Nationality: None *Big Ego *Superiority Complex Physicality *Strength **Lifted Lex Luthor's Mech by the leg **Shook around a large platform **Can increase his strength by changing size *Durability **Supposedly indestructible *Speed **Can travel in between dimensions instantly Powers and Abilities *Flight *Can become a giant **Actually a side effect **In this form, Vortech can shapeshift **Can do this to individual body parts *Laser Vision Keystones *Shift **Allow the user to teleport in between 3 portals ***Portals can be blocked *Chroma **Allow the user to change colors to break Color-Coded Locks **Can cause the target to rapidly change colors ***Useless in a combat scenario *Slace **Can make things larger or smaller *Elemental **Gives the user an elemental shield and control over elements ***Elements are Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, and Ice *Locate **Used by Vortech the most **Allows the user to summon people, objects, or buildings from other dimensions by opening portals ***Can do this to himself to travel ***Portals can have a vacuum effect ***Can create Rift Loops, which are essentially dimensional portals that never end ***Dimensions: ****The LEGO Movie ****DC Comics ****The Lord of the Rings ****The Wizard of Oz ****The Simpsons ****Ninjago ****Doctor Who ****Back to the Future ****Portal ****Ghostbusters (Both the Original and 2016 versions) ****Scooby-Doo ****Midway Arcade (most of their games) ****Jurassic World ****Legends of Chima ****Mission Impossible ****Adventure Time ****Harry Potter ****The A-Team ****Sonic the Hedgehog ****E.T. the Extraterrestrial ****Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them ****Gremlins ****Teen Titans Go (Out of ALL places) ****The Powerpuff Girls ****Lego City Undercover ****The LEGO Batman Movie ****Knight Rider ****The Goonies ****Beetlejuice **Vortech's main battle tactic is to drop large objects onto the opponent (Once dropped the Daily Planet on Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle) Merging Characters *Can only do this with the Foundation Elements (Kryptonite, The One Ring, Metalbeard's Treasure, The Ruby slippers, Bar of Radium, Master Chen's Staff, Flux Capacitor, Black Forest Cake, PKE Meter, Palantir, Gold Token, and Diamond Scarab) *Result is a giant called The Tri with a fraction of Vortech’s power **Gives them all of his powers, but weaker *Powered by a piece of Vortech **Attacking this piece will cause the Tri to collapse on itself *The merged characters are actually being held captive in separate rooms inside the Tri **Freeing them weakens the tri Feats *Brought together villains from across the multiverse *Easily restrained Lord Sauron by compacting him into a cube *Teleported large structures in between worlds (Uncle Arthur's Haunted House, Hill Valley Town Hall, The Daily Planet, The Kwik-e-Mart, etc.) *Almost merged the multiverse together Weaknesses *Overconfident *Can be trapped in Rift Loops *There are holes in his armor exposing some sort of energy **Absorbing this energy weakens him Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Lego Combatants Category:Crossover Mediums Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Size Changers Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Summoners Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Male Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Staff Users